1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the assembly and disassembly of temporary structures and other protective shelters typically in the out-of-doors. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a collapsible frame for use in erecting tents, insect screen rooms, shade awnings, canopies and the like at camp sights, back yard patios and other outdoor venues.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art is directed to collapsible frames utilized in erecting temporary structures for use in the out-of-doors. The typical frame apparatus of the prior art is employed as a temporary shelter or canopy or as a frame for a tent to serve various functions in the outdoors.
The outdoor venue in which the frame apparatus of the prior art is typically utilized varies widely. The outdoor venue can be a campsite for hunting, fishing, hiking, rock climbing, a roadside camping facility for recreational vehicles, an outdoor market where goods are offered for sale or any other outdoor activity typically removed from ones residence. In the alternative, the outdoor venue can be as local as a barbecue grill located at a city park, the beach or even on the patio or in the back yard of ones own residence.
Many of the collapsible frames of the prior art involve complicated articulated linkage which is difficult to manipulate. Additionally, many of the prior art frames are heavy and cumbersome to assemble and disassemble and thus are neither convenient nor desirable choices by persons of small physical stature. Another common problem relates to the frequent misplacing or loss of some of the plurality of component parts necessary for the assembly of the frame. As a result, certain components necessary to complete assembly of the frame may not be available and thus frustrates the effort to completely assemble of the frame.
Examples of the prior art include a frame apparatus employed as a collapsible shelter which includes a flexible collapsible canopy. The collapsible shelter includes a truss and canopy framework that enables the flexible, collapsible canopy to be moved between a raised position and a lowered position. The shelter includes at least three legs supporting flexible poles removably mounted to the tops of the legs and forming the framework of the canopy. X-shaped truss pairs of link members (known in the art as a scissors construction) are connected to each of the legs on each side of the shelter between adjacent legs. The scissors construction exhibits an articulated frame linkage of which the components must be accurately sized in order for the collapsible feature to be realized. This necessary standard of manufacturing accuracy adds to the production costs of the frame apparatus. Further, the scissors construction is difficult for small persons to manipulate.
Another example of a frame apparatus includes a tent structure which exhibits an elevated tent framework having a plurality of support legs and elevated rafters for supporting a tent canvas useful, for example, at a burial site. Yet another example is a framework having non-adjustable support legs driven into the ground for stability. Another example of a frame apparatus is disclosed in a geodesic dome shelter where the construction skeleton radiates outwardly from the apex portion of the shelter. Another example is a framework in which the skeleton provides a rectangular cage in which a canvas top is suspended. The framework is collapsible but each component of the cage must be manually disassembled.
A canopy support system is also disclosed which is intended to support the canopy portion of a self-contained collapsible canopy type tent. The support system includes a plurality of interconnected resilient cord elements extending from a central hub to multiple support frame attachment points around a collapsible metal frame of the tent. The resilient cords are adjustable for providing the required tension and provide intermediate canopy support between a central support pole and a perimeter support frame. Another example of a frame apparatus teaches a tent structure which includes four poles interconnected by four scissors-type linkages forming a square structure and four intermediate pivot connecting members.
Many other frame apparatuses are known in the prior art for providing an enclosure or canopy arrangement for the purpose of, for example, enclosing a utility manhole in the street or enclosing a public utilities crew in a work environment. Although these frame apparatuses are collapsible and lightweight, many lack the structural integrity necessary to endure continuous usage and the elements.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a collapsible frame that comprises a lightweight, simplified robust construction fashioned into a rigid frame, in which the support legs and upper support structure are permanently connected to minimize misplacing component parts, exhibits a means for conveniently adjusting the vertical height of the frame and disassembly of the horizontal frame members, and is easily manipulated by persons of small physical stature.